You are The Other Half Of My Heart
by YukimiBunny
Summary: Kaito's memory in Hokkaido is all dark and sad, but he had one good friend by his side. Through thick and thin, she was there for him when no else could, and understood him the most during those hard times. It's been so many years since he had last seen Miku. Kaito returns back to Hokkaido again hoping to possibly find the other half of his heart. Kaimiku/Mikaito Story
1. Chapter 1 - An Unexpected Reunion

Raindrops rained lightly on a slow summer day in May...Under a lightly-faded pink umbrella stood a lonely tealette girl. She was waiting patiently at a bus stop. No more than a couple of minutes had passed since the school bell...

Miku remembered that earlier today, one of her friends had promised to meet up with her at the bus stop downtown, but then realized she had to stay after school for soccer practice.

She felt a bit sad but understood that there would be another time for them to meet up until then...

It truly pained her that Rin couldn't be there to help lighten up the mood on this depressing hour...

Sighing sadly, a smoky-transparent vapor exhaled through her tired lips. Her teal-blue eyes blinked sadly as she held her hand out in the rain.

Looking above at the poring sky above, it seemed that this rain never stops...

Still waiting for the bus to arrive, she slowly, but eventually, begins to lose all senses...

Without thinking about it, she drifted away into her mind.

Leaving her blind to the world around for a while…

Closing her eyes she drifted quietly away to her dreams.

Slowly drifting away for just a moment or two, while still waiting all alone...

Someone else appeared walking down the drizzling street of misery...A mysterious ocean-blue haired boy noticed the tealette from a distance. Miku being trapped in her thoughts didn't notice anyone else but herself. Still waiting for the bus as this mysterious fellow would be as well.

As this mysterious boy draw closer to the stop, the more he began to notice how unaware the tealettle was...he was almost concerned if this girl was ill, or sick from being out here so long…

He lightly touched her forehead impulsively, with his right palm gently under her teal bangs...No heat did he felt. Just by feeling the temperature from her forehead, she seemed quite cold. While his right palm was warm after being in his pocket after so many hours of walking to the bus stop.

Miku still unaware by his presence started to drift even further away into the depths of her dream...Almost beginning to sleep when she had somehow felt such warmth touch from the front of her forehead…

From this, she smiled happily. She saw herself at home in her bed, with warm soup in her cozy bed. The mysterious ocean-blue haired boy flustered as he saw this tealette smile!

Well, only for a few moments before she began to lose all balance...!

"Woah! Hold on there!" Miku became barely limp, nearly falling she finally popped open her tired eyes! She got frightened, scared, confused, and somehow standing…

In relief, the boy was glad that he caught her time, he wouldn't settle for letting her fall to the pavement…'Thank goodness, she's all right…I couldn't bear to see her falling like that...'

For a while, he glanced at her carefully as he hugged her securely close to his chest…

The boy's jacket covered her shoulders to the waist down below to her knees.

During the fall, her faded-pink umbrella had fallen on the ground rolling in a circular angle and stopped when it lightly tapped against the boy's shoe.

It took a while for Miku to regain full consciousness, even with her eyes open…

She felt quite drowsy and way more tired than usual...

Rubbing her eyes softly, she chuckles to herself in relief that she was alright. But wasn't fully aware of how she was still standing without meaning to be too naive…

"That was unexpected..." she sheepishly commented aloud.

A deeper gigging soon after that reply caught her off guard, sending her in total unbelievable shock!

"Hmph, You can say that again..." the boy commented back amusingly in a sarcastic tone almost...

"HUH?!" Miku's eyes widen once more, and finally came to the total realization as to how she hasn't fallen headfirst into the pavement!

Some handsome hero literally caught her while phasing out like she did!

"Oh my gosh...Thank you for like looking out for me!" she stammered bashfully.

Placing her face in her palms, she felt so embarrassed right now…

"It's all right, " he replied calmly. "We all have those days when we zone out...I'm lucky to have saved you Miku..." With that said, he pulled her closer to him without her noticing.

"Do you feel warmer yet?" he asked, as he lovingly looked at her.

Miku nodded, "Sure! I do. Thank you." she said happily.

The boy chuckled softly, "I'll get your umbrella for you..."

"My umbrella…?" She asked as watched him pick up her fallen umbrella, but something was wrong. She could tell by the sadden look in his caring blue eyes.

"Hmm...It seems broken I'm afraid..." the boy commented staring at the cracked umbrella mournfully.

Miku truly felt sad this time, that was last nice umbrella she had...Out of all of them, that one was her favorite of them all...

Wanting to lighten the mood, he began a small with Miku.

"Waiting for the bus again?" He asked calmly with a comforting smile across his lips.

Miku nodded, "Yeah...It's taking longer for it to arrive each day..." she answered.

"I'm sorry about your umbrella..." the boy apologized, sympathizing with her sadden teal eyes…

"No, no..." she insisted humbly, "It was my fault, I really not had let any of this happen to me..."

She turned her head upward to meet his eyes, "For you to have done all this for me I'm-"

He hovered his finger over her lips before she could apologize to him.

"No, none this your fault..." he assured her kindly, "Trust me."

Out of nowhere, bright headlights were blaring on the quiet drizzling street…A large rectangular vehicle approached the two from a distance at the right time…

"Looks like the bus had finally shown up..." he commented.

He and Miku were relieved, and both quite happy too.

"Thank goodness!" she shouted with a grateful heart.

Quickly pulling out her purse she desperately looked for some loose change quickly.

The boy watched, but only chuckled at what he was about to do…

Covering his precious Miku in the rain, he had enough bus money for the both of them to ride together…

"Here, this is for the both us sir..." he smoothly commented as handed over his money to the driver. "...And please, no change back. Thank you." he bowed quickly as walked ahead. The bus driver giggled, "That's awful nice of you young man! Quite gentlemen of ya too!"

By the time Miku found her loose change from her purse...It was already too late to pay for her ride! When offering her payment, the bus driver waved his hand way at her…

"I wouldn't worry your pretty little mind miss! This nice fellow over there already paid for you!"

Miku blink once or twice hearing that "R-really? " she stammered nervously…"Um, well...Okay! U-uh...T-thank you so very much!" she quickly bowed before turning her gaze towards that mysterious ocean-blue haired boy…

The boy glanced at her briefly, smiling before walking to his seat.

Miku followed him urgently, knowing this...The boy's heart was racing so delightfully.

Quick to sit by his side, she asked:

"You...Did you really pay for my ride…?"

He nodded. "That I did," he said simply.

"What…?" she questioned even further quite puzzled at by his peculiar kindness…

"How can you do all this for me? You barely owe me anything at all…" she said, feeling ashamed of herself…

"I humbly mean this when I say...That I don't truly deserve your kindness. Though, I'm so glad to have bumped into someone as sweet as you are..."

He giggled a little flirty-like hearing that from Miku. It was quite completing to his ears…

"It was my pleasure of course...I honestly wouldn't do that for any other girl but you!"

Miku instantly laughed, shaking her head at that remark…It made her blush just a little over her smiling cheeks...

"No, you're kidding right?" she insisted playfully in a joking manner.

"I couldn't lie to you if I could..." he insisted kindly to her.

"I really did mean what I said..." His blue narrow eyes glowed brightly with an odd sense of affection towards Miku...

"Oh, you don't have to say that! You're too much..." she felt quite flattered by this boy that her blushing begin glowed ever so beautifully over her smiling cheeks...The boy was quite pleased seeing this from her…

The bus ride would soon end, and their time together would soon be over…

Before stepping off the bus, Miku had forgotten something. But had not yet forgotten to give her farewell to the kind boy whom that she had just met today…

This saddens the mysterious boy deep down because he wanted to be with her even more than ever...He resented the reality that she can never be truly by his side at all times...

"I had a really nice time with you, I hope we can get another time to see each other again!" She said beaming quite positively towards her new friend. "Also..." she paused, almost nearly trailing off, "I never really did get your name! I know I've seen you before at school-"

"My name is Shion Kaito, but you can just call me Kaito if you like..." He answered, smiling a bit wearily…

"Oh, and I'm-" Before Miku could introduce herself, the bus driver honked loudly.

"Hey! Get a move on! These other people got places to be!"

Kaito nodded at Miku and motioned her to get going.

"Trust me Miku, I know who you are already...It's been a while since you've seen me...It's okay if you have forgotten me, it's been so long since elementary school when were just kids ya know..."

Miku's eyes widen with surprise...She wanted to say something, but knew that she was holding up everyone's time...With her eyes still focused at Kaito, she began to go back into her memories…

'Now that I think about it, there is something familiar about him...'

Impatient, the bus driver shouted, "Hey! I'm getting this bus moving in the next five seconds!"

Miku desperately waving her final goodbye, a sense of joy and a bit sadness appeared in Kaito's ocean-blue eyes as he watched his beloved Miku dash to her home…More than ever, he hopes to see her again...

"Miku..." he whispered as watched her through the glass window, "I didn't know I'd see you again after so long..."


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Day, and Old Pain

Even though it had been only a day that had passed seeing the tealette. Kaito remembers it like a moment not too long ago, his heart beating madly at any memory of Miku that crosses his thoughts...However, it wasn't the only thing he was dwelling on.

"I'm heading into a new high school, in Hokkaido, but also getting to see Miku after so long..."

He chuckles to himself sheepishly, "She may act the same, but she's totally different from how I remembered her then."

A smile that had once crossed his lips had now suddenly become a doubtful frown…

"However, I might end up bumping into some other people in my past. Whether I like or not, I have to do my best to not let them get to me _**too much**_..." His blue ocean eyes narrowed slightly, a cold stare forming like solid ice...

Back in depths of his memories, both his parents were mildly controlling over his whole person. He couldn't be outside of being entirely perfect, or just normal...One way or another had to make them both insanely happy…

However, there wasn't much love or support for Kaito as a boy…

Being the smallest kid at school at the age of six, he was an easy victim to pin down, and was bullied pretty intensely…

Around those times school wasn't easy. And it had only worsened when he went into middle school…

No matter how much he had changed or grown...His bullies would somehow be bigger than himself…Refusing to see his worth, or respect.

Not feeling very human, inside…

He began to lose a part of his heart while dying inside from all the pain he endured…

Somehow, out of this messed-up situation, he at least had someone near...

 _"Kaito you're nothing like those terrible things they say..."_

 _"You're an amazing and the most wonderful friend I know."_

The one tealette princess of his life was the one who motivated to still find hope at where he was...Making his heart feel entirely whole. She was the other half of his heart…

"As of today…" Kaito began to proclaim, "I'm making a new story, one that doesn't mean I have to be any weaker than was as a kid." narrowing his ocean-blue with motivation, he lifted his tilted face…

"I'm not the same fragile boy I was then, for _ **her**_ , I'll prove just that..." he spoke with confidence.

Finally, when he regained his focus at where he was now...He finally remembered what he had to do.

Keeping a calm stable mind, Kaito begins to get ready for his first-hour class.

While walking down the hall he narrowly glared at one of the familiar faces that one tortured him as a kid…

They may not have noticed Kaito, but Kaito _**noticed**_ them…

All Kaito could do was to glare and look away before building up any further resentment inside his heart any more than he already had. That is, not unless if he had to of course…

Nonetheless, he had to be there for Miku. Just like she was for him long ago...


	3. Chapter 3 - A Distance Not Too Far

" _ **WHAT…?!**_ "

Rin's loud obnoxious voice was echoing loudly down the hall as gasped at Miku's eventual day from yesterday...Her sky blue eyes stared at her tealette bestie intensely, "You can't be serious Miku! A boy seriously rode with you home the other day?!" she exclaimed loudly, Miku nodded shyly…

"Not just that, but I also knew him from when we were in elementary! It was so unexpected, and yet so nice to see him after so long..." Miku added, finishing her story. Her tone sounding a bit nostalgic, and all dreamy. Making a part of heart bounce delightfully like a sweet melody.

Gasping even louder than before, Rin shakes Miku's shoulders side-to-side, anxiously dying to know more. "Oh my gosh, like, what's his name?! **TELL ME WHO HE IS!** " Miku giggled quite amused at Rin's hyper-enthusiasm…

"All right, _all right_!" Miku replied reluctantly, "His name is Shion Kaito. Just like I told you before, he was a friend I knew in elementary a long time ago. It was only yesterday I happened to had an unexpected reunion with him heading home..."

Rin squealed all joyfully, and got all giggly all over again, "So Cool~!" she sighed all dreamy-eyed…

Suddenly snapping out of her fangirling...She out of nowhere holds Miku by her shoulders with a tight grip, narrowing a fierce stare into Miku's teal-blue eyes with all seriousness. Miku nervously looked at Rin with a bit of fear, and concern…

"Miku..." Rin begins in a strict, strong-sounding tone, "This Kaito-guy, are you..."

She paused.

" **ARE YOU DATING HIM...?!** " Rin's voice couldn't be any louder, drawing a lot of eyes at both her and Miku quite curiously…In the middle of the moment, Miku was speechless and really embarrassed…

Just before Rin could utter another word, someone else came into the scene.

" _Dating who?_ " asked a soft, familiar voice…

Rin and Miku turned to see their other friend Luka, come onto the scene.

"Luka!" they both exclaimed with surprise…

The tall tuna-loving friend of the group tilted her head at her two besties sternly as she placed both of her fists on each side of her hips bending slightly over towards Miku and Rin...

"Which one of you is _**going out**_ …?!" She demanded in all seriousness...

"N-no one is dating-" Miku bashfully stuttered aloud, before being cut off by Rin.

"Miku met a boy from her _childhood_ yesterday!" Rin exclaimed boldly.

Winking playfully she added, "His name is Shion Kaito! He paid for her bus ride home yesterday~!"

Luka was stunned, and speechless…

She didn't know what to expect from this but was still concerned about Miku nonetheless.

"Is that true Miku...?" Luka asked in a much lighter tone than earlier.

Miku nodded her head assuringly, "Of course, but he and I aren't dating though! All really did was catching up together, and he was so nice paying for my bus ride!" the tealette insisted bashfully…

As Luka's eyes blinked slowly, she quickly turned her face away from Miku's glance...

She tucked away some of her soft, long pink side bangs behind one of the ears, her royal blue eyes beautifully shedding a tear that sparkled down her smiling cheeks…

" ** _Miku..._** " she spoke, " ** _You've finally grown up..!_** " she whimpered tearfully in a proud tone.

Miku blinked one or two times oddly hearing Luka get all so emotional. Sure, she wasn't as loud as Rin, but she was much more emotional that she found herself on the brink of prideful tears!

" **I know…!** " Rin sniffled with a similar expression as Luka's, "Our little Miku is finally talking to boys again!" Together, both Luka and Rin nodded in agreement while placing one of their hands on each side of Miku's shoulders…

Miku stood found herself irritated at how much her best friends were making such a big deal out of all this… "What are you two even going on about now?" she asked embarrassingly, "I talked to a boy before, and I'm way older than both of you!" Miku exclaimed raising her voice slightly upset…

Of course, no one was going to listen to her at this point…

Miku was now hugged lovingly by both of her two annoyingly-sweet besties…

On the other side of the hall seeing it all, Kaito watched from a distance.

He wasn't quite sure what was going on, but seeing Miku and her friends' interaction like this made him chuckle to himself…

Unfortunately, Kaito couldn't yet introduce himself to Miku's friends. With some important paperwork to turn in for his enrollment at Yukimi High, he slowly glanced his gaze away from his precious tealette…

 ** _'I'll be sure to see you in first hour Miku…'_**

Calmly, he entered through the classroom door.


	4. Chapter 4 - Falling For You

First-hour bell had just rung, and English class was in session. Well, except for the fact that the English teacher hadn't arrived just yet...For now, the classroom was busy with students socializing and causing some mischievous chaos around the classroom...

Amongst the chaos, Miku had made it just in time. To her surprise, she saw Kaito. Their eyes interesting with one another for a brief moment...

"I had no idea you'd be here today...Honestly, this is just as surprising as _**yesterday**_ when we met once again..." Miku smiled cheerfully and chuckled nervously. Without another thought, she eagerly sat next to her friend happily.

"Well, I guess you can say that _**I'm full of surprises**_ aren't I?" he joked playfully, following Miku into the classroom. "Yes, _you are_!" Miku nodded delightfully, "But you're _always_ there at my rescue! I feel bad that you're always having to selflessly save me ya know!"

"Why wouldn't I?" he questioned her sweetly, "You're a like damsel or a _**princess**_! it can't be helped that I'd have to save you Miku..." With that said, they both laughed together with a fun sense of humor...

Kaito normally wouldn't do this for any girl. When it came to Miku, he'd be willing to treat her as the princess she is to him, The gentle, kind, sweet-loving princess from his childhood. The princess he's now presently with who had blossomed to be even more beautiful than the last time he's seen her since...

Miku was now suddenly digging through her pink bookbag, looking for her essay assignment to turn in. 'Oh no...' Miku thought in great worry to herself...

While Kaito was getting the supplies for class ready, he instantly noticed that his princess was in worry. His narrow, ocean-blue eyes soften at the sight of Miku in worry...

"Wow, I seriously just lost my homework **again**!" Miku said moaned aloud to herself, "Without it now, I'm pretty sure my grade might flunk! This is probably the _dumbest_ thing I've done yet..." Miku finished with a sorrowful glow of guilt in her eyes. She fixed her teal bangs as she tilted her head downward in total disappointment in herself.

Kaito hearing this suddenly remembered something…

He then instantly grabbed a slip of paper from his bag that was sitting next to his desk. "Here, you mean this?" Miku's attention quickly looked up towards a familiar piece of paper that Kaito was now holding!

"I found it in the hallway on my way to class, you must've dropped this after talking with your friends a while back..." Kaito passed Miku's assignment across his desk towards hers.

Miku was taken by joyous surprise, "My homework! Oh, thank goodness!" Miku exclaimed so happily in utter relief. Her beautiful smile appeared once more...somehow it transformed Kaito's lips into a soft grin. His blue eyes glow softly with content...

When she was about to glance at Kaito, Kaito quickly looked away!

He blushed so nervously…

Even when Kaito blushes, it seems so _**unnoticeable**_ to Miku at the _**moment**_ …

"You've really done **_a lot_** of _wonderful_ things for me!" Miku spoke thoughtfully with such gratefulness.

"I could ever thank you…?" she then asked, "You know I just can't keep tell you to thank you all the time..."

" _Well..._ " Kaito honestly didn't know what to say…

It was this moment when Kaito finally knew that inside…

That he was now in love with her, he didn't want to let his emotions become too apparent around her…

Miku's eyes noticeably looked at Kaito with much worry…

She wondered if there were a way that she could ever give back for all the kindness he has shown her.

For as long as she has known Kaito, she's noticed that he could be kind of shy, and is _**still**_ quite shy! _Even now_ …

As much Miku has known of Kaito's kindness, she was quite unaware of the fact that it was **_her_** that Kaito would ever open up towards…

Throughout all his traumatic childhood, Miku was the only who had shown kindness to him first...

"Kaito, surely there's something I can do in return! Maybe we go hang out together someplace! Like _Sakura Park_!" Miku said assertively, really meaning what she said sincerely to Kaito. Hoping to treat to someplace special, and to hang out and reconnect even better as friends!

Kaito was taken back by this, he wasn't sure what to do...Miku is the only person who seems to see the good in him. She actually cared about what his time, and wanting to go out of her way too spend time just for him!

It made him fall for Miku even more…

He sighed calmly, turning his gaze towards Miku's teal-blue eyes.

" _ **Fine,**_ " he admitted finally.

"I'd liked to go to this ' _Sakura Park_ ' you brought up. On Friday, _**with you**_..." Kaito suggested.

Miku had a big smile across her face, she was very happy to hear him oblige to her treat, "Until then, I'll meet you by the cherry blossoms real soon! There's also some sweet ice cream there too!"

"I'll meet your there by **4:00** that day." Kaito agreed happily with undeniable commitment.

For some reason, whenever he's around Miku, he felt more at peace. His mind was calm, his heartfelt entirely whole with her nearby. He couldn't explain any of this, but he didn't mind it at all... _ **He loved her**_ , and that's all that mattered to him. Yet little did Miku knew of his affections _**just yet**_.

Suddenly, The English teacher finally came in, "Settle down class..! Settle down..!" The English teacher shouted aloud calming down the chatterbox atmosphere of his students. All except for both Kaito and Miku who were clearly prepared and ready for class to begin...

 _ **At the end of class, Kaito had anxiously awaited for the week to be quickly done with. For he so desperately desired to be with Miku so very much. he had already woven her into his thoughts, and into his**_ _ **heart**_ _ **...**_


End file.
